Gilding the Lily
by slyfoxxy
Summary: Maria awakes to find things have changed somewhat since the defeat of Black Garius and a new threat rises from Luskan, given a second chance can she finally defeat the evil and find the love she has always wanted... sequel to my nwn fanfic Planetouched.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note- this story is the sequel to my nwn2 fanfiction planetouched, there is no motb but instead follows a whole new story involving maria and some of her companions.**_

_**"It's time to wake up child."**_

She could hear the words but they seemed to be coming from far away.

_**"Maria, my daughter...you must wake."**_

Slowly she realised that her eyes had opened as they focused on a face before her. The woman seemed bathed in an ethereal light, her long dark hair fluttered around her face in a non existent breeze. But it was the eyes that the girl focused on, the sharp, golden orbs that looked back at her, so much like her own.

_"Where am I?"_

She asked confusedly, her brow wrinkled as she tried to remember what had happened...

_The Shadows...Her friends...No time to run!_

Suddenly it all came flooding back and she sat up with such force that her body spasmed in pain.

_**"Hush child, you have been through quite a trial. Know that you are not dead, but also that you are not alive. You are on a plane in between existence and death..."**_

The girl looked at the woman incredulously, there seemed to be nothing around them but a white blinding light and if she tried to look past her the pain became unbearable.

_"Why am I here? That rock should have crushed me, I should be dead."_

The woman smiled softly, her perfect rosebud lips turned slightly upwards as she brushed the girls hair back from her face.

_**"Because it is not yet your time, there are still things you must do before you can move on. I must explain things quickly as we cannot linger here my daughter."**_

Daughter? Maria wondered why this ghostly being kept calling her that, then it struck her and the impact forced the breath from her lungs. No wonder their eyes were so alike.

_"Mother?"_

she asked breathlessly, as the being nodded. Esmerelle, the woman who had sacrificed herself to save her child.

_"But how? How is this possible?"_

Esmerelle chuckled softly, the sound tinkled like bells as it echoed around them.

_**"I am a child of Tyr my daughter, as are you. We have the blood of the gods and therein lies your second chance."**_

Ah yes, the blood of the Aasamir flowed through her veins, she had always known it was there but it had never seemed to have much significance in her life.

_"My second chance? I destroyed the King of Shadows, I killed the Reavers, what else is there?"_

_**"The impact of your departure has shattered many lives, and there is still an evil in Luskan willing to take advantage of that. You are still needed Maria."**_

The girl was perplexed, confused and angry, hadn't she done enough? The woman could see the emotions raging inside her and held her close.

_**"I know you feel like it is a big task for one so young. But this is different, you are special. You are needed. All that has been done will be for nought if you give up now."**_

_"What must I do?"_

She asked resignedly, Esmerelle shook her head.

_**"Do not take this as a burden, this is a chance to fix things and to have a future, as I said many have been impacted by your supposed death.**_

Maria thought of her friends, how they had followed her into the gates of the hells themselves, how they were willing to sacrifice their own lives for her alone.

_**"There is a price however."**_

The girl snapped out of her thoughts at these words, looking at the woman curiously.

_"A price?"_

_**"In order to be returned to the land of the living something of equal value must be given."**_

Maria balked,

_"Is this one of those a life for a life kind of deals?"_

Esmerelle smiled,

_**"No, what is your life worth to you? what would you give to have your chance?"**_

Maria's first thought was anything, she would give anything to see her friends again, anything to be able to go back and tell them all that she was sorry for the pain she had caused. At this thought a strong male voice filled the air, resonating so loudly she thought her ears would burst.

**Anything? So be it.**

Her mother touched her chest where the shard lay and Maria felt the familiar tugging sensation she was used to when she used her magic. The light began to fade and Esmerelle smiled sadly, saying her last goodbyes to the daughter she never knew.

_**"One last thing, time has changed a little since you were there, not all things are the same and not everyone is how you left them. Be well my daughter, and good luck."**_

Before she could protest and ask what was meant by that darkness overwhelmed her and the familiar feelnig of unconciousness overwhelmed her.


	2. Chapter 2

It took her a moment to realise that she was awake, she felt confused as there was clear blue sky above her instead of inpenetrable rock. The soft grass beneath her back was dewy and making her robes wet so she figured it must be early morning. As she slowly sat up a searing pain in her chest left her panting and sweating. Gingerly she touched her heart and felt a welt.

The shock forced her to open her robe and discover a long straight scar just under her breast and realised what her mother had done when she touched her.

The shard was no longer part of her being.

Strangely she felt a sense of profuse relief, it had been the cause of so much chaos and so many problems in her life that she was glad to see it gone. But something else bothered her, she could not feel her power. It was usually right there under the surface waiting to be tapped into, even at her weakest she could still feel it tingling at her fingertips. But she felt nothing, hollow. And with a jolt of panic she realised what had happened.

**Anything? So be it.**

This was her price. Her second chance had cost her the one thing that had been a constant presence in her life since she was a child, the one thing she had taken for granted.

Her magic.

A strangled sob seemed to escape her throat as she realised the implications. What is a wizard without magic? She was stranded gods knew where with no food, no map and the one thing that she could use for protection gone. She didn't even have a dagger for the pretence of protection.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

An overwhelming sense of despair radiated through her and she could no longer hold in the tears, she was not usually one for self pity but she thought this a cruel trick. So now she'd die of hunger, exposure or worse by being ripped apart by wild hungry animals.

"Some second chance,"

she muttered to herself after she could cry no longer. Sighing she stood and looked around, she had no idea which direction she was supposed to be heading but she would rather be moving then wait for death to find her.

Maria had not walked more then a few miles before she came upon a small pool of water, she hadn't realised how thirsty she was until that moment and bent down to dip her hands, revelling in the crystal clear liquid. As she looked into the water she saw a shadow move above her, she froze in panic at the silohette of an animal. Looking up slowly she caught the gaze of a dark brown wolf, the intelligence in it's eyes made her heart skip a beat and she realised she recognised the animal.

"K-Karnwyr?"

The wolf wagged his tail once as his tongue lolled from his mouth, he cocked his head to the side and sniffed her. Upon catching her scent he whimpered and whined, dancing around her.

"If you're here that means Bishop is too! Can you take me to him?"

The wolf yapped and bounded into the forest and suddenly she didn't feel so scared or disheartened anymore. The thought of seeing the Ranger filled her with dread and apprehension, they had not exactly parted on good terms and she wasn't sure what his reaction would be when he saw her.

The wolf stopped every once in a while to make sure she was still following, wagging his tail and yipping encouragingly, he seemed more like an excited puppy then the gigantic wolf he was. Everything looked the same and she was starting to think she was going in circles when she stumbled into a small clearing.

Something seemed off.

It was dark, there was an attempt at a small fire that had long since sizzled out and there was no makings of a tent or blankets anywhere.

"What do you want?"

The bark of the voice made her jump, she recognized it but it seemed shrill, uncertain and very un-Bishop like. She turned to find the man holding a knife toward her, he was filthy, unkempt and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. Looking into his dark amber eyes she realised something was very very wrong.

"Bishop?"

She took a step towards him and despite holding the knife he stumbled backward frightened.

"Karnwyr?"

His voice was shaking and high pitched, like that of a child. he cowered behind the wolf as he looked at her. The wolf nudged him and snuffled softly, as though to indicate she was safe. He looked at the wolf intently.

"Friend?"

He wuffed and nudged the man some more which seemed to give him confidence. During this exchange Maria's heart sank, her mother's words filled her thoughts.

_**"Not everyone will be as you left them"**_

Bishop had regressed, battered and broken his mind could not take either the agony or the guilt of what he had done. He had reverted back to a child like state and the result stood before her.

_"Oh Bishop,"_

She sighed to herself, she had taken it for granted that he might be able to protect her but clearly it was going to be the other way around, from the state of his camp site he could barely look after himself.

"What is your name?"

he asked hesitantly, still reluctant to actually approach her.

"I'm Maria."

"Maria?"

He seemed to mull over the name, as if recognising it somehow but not being able to place it.

"Are you here to help me?"

She turned in a circle, surveying her surroundings until her eyes locked with his. Hope, pain and a spark of recognition lay there and she realised she was going to have to bring him back to himself.

"Yes Bishop, I'm here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

She was so familiar to him, but if he tried to think too hard about it his head hurt.

All he knew was that when she had arrived the darkness dissipated.

She was not like the others, the ones in the village who had spit on him and run him out of town.

They called him cursed, a vile wretch and they tried to hurt him.

She was kind, she made warmth and cooked for him.

What had she called herself? Maree, Rina?

_Maria..._

The name caused his heart to skip a beat, he _knew_ it, he had felt so much before...

Before...

And once again the pain assaulted him and his thoughts recoiled.

No, mustn't think of before, there is only now and what will be.

Karnwyr nudged his hand and whined, the man that was Bishop grinned and patted his companion.

The wolf seemed worried, but what was there to worry about?

If only he knew...

-  
So she was back at the beginning.

What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go?

She watched them playing; the giant black wolf and the man with the mind of a child, and her heart thudded in her chest.

It had never before been so hard to make a decision about something, there had always been a purpose for her, something that needed to be done.

Now...

Now she just had to make it up as she went along.

It was really hard for her and spirit crushing to have to make a fire manually, she was so used to being able to click her fingers and throwing a flame at the kindling.

The ranger had disappeared into the woods a while ago and she was starting to get a bit worried, if it weren't for Karnwyr she would have gone looking for him.

A raucous yelp caused her to look up as the animal and his human came back into the small clearing, the wolf was bounding around the man like an excited puppy but Bishop was careful to keep whatever he was holding out of reach. Quietly and shyly he handed her his prize.

It was a rabbit.

So he hadn't lost all of himself, that was reassuring.

She smiled at him and he seemed to blush, causing her to laugh in surprise. This strange new Bishop would definitely need some getting used to.

-

After she had skinned, cleaned and cooked the rabbit, they sat near the fire in silence.

She had tried to question him but his answers were short and curt, he didn't like talking and she didn't want to push him. She did manage to find out that there was a village not far from where they were though.

The thought of other people filled Maria with relief, to be able to get a sense of what was going on in the world and what was happening would greatly reassure her. She might even be able to get into contact with Lord Nasher and Lieutenant Kana.

Bishop refused to go with her, even mentioning it made him shake his head vigorously and snarl petulantly. She didn't push the issue, it was probably safer entering the village alone anyway.

"Will you at least wait for me at the edge of the woods?" She asked, finally giving up.

"Don't go!" He replied, once again shaking his head, "People are bad, they hurt you and make you cry. They do bad things."

She had no idea why he would say this, "But Bishop, I'm a person."

"You are a friend, I know you are good."

They were talking in circles, she was just glad he had not yet realized that if he wanted to, he could physically prevent her from leaving him.

"Please don't leave me," His voice had taken on a different tone, it was something she had never heard before and it frightened her.

"I don't want to be in the dark again!"

She turned to him and started, it was as though the old Bishop, the Bishop she had known, was standing before her.

"Bishop?"

She reached out to him, before now he had not let her touch him, as though he were afraid, but now he did not flinch or cringe as she stepped closer and took his hand.

"I will come back."

He was frowning, many emotions crossing his features, as though he were trying to remember.

"Promise?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I promise."

Reluctantly he let her go, she looked back just before she reached the gates to see him standing watching her forlornly.

-

The village was a bustle with people and she realized it must have been market day, if she had carried any money she would have been very wary of pickpockets.

The sights and smells overwhelmed her and she was reminded of Neverwinter.

A longing for her home coursed through her and her throat felt suddenly tight, she had to clench her hands and bite her tongue to stop the tears from flowing.

"Miss, are you alright?"

The velvety voice caused her to freeze in her tracks, as she turned her suspicions were confirmed.

The woman before her paled a little but did not seem that surprised to see her.

"Torio?"

The Luskan nodded.

"I must say," She replied her voice lowered, "I did not expect to find you wandering the streets of my home town."

"Your home town?"

The girl's voice squeaked on the last word.

"I'm in_ Luskan!"_

Torio nodded and beckoned for her to follow, Maria was hesitant, the last time she had seen Torio she had been a prisoner in her Keep, offering information in exchange for her life.

The woman raised her eyebrows at Maria's reluctance.

"I can understand you might not trust me, but there is someone who I'm sure would like to see you, come with me and you can decide for yourself."

The young wizard looked back towards the forest beyond the village knowing Bishop was waiting for her, but she was sure that Torio would not harm her.

Finally she nodded and the older woman led the way to her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note – yes i refer to torio as a warlock in this chapter, i know she isnt but there is a mod you can get where she is andso i forgot she wasn't.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You don't seem very surprised to see me,"

Stated the girl as they walked through the village.

"When you have seen the things I have, there is not much to be surprised about,"

Replied the warlock, a wry smile on her face.

"I don't know how it happened and to tell you the truth I don't want to know, Knowledge is dangerous."

They reached the edge of the village and came upon a small hut, smoke was coming from the chimney and Torio's face lit up as the door opened.

"You're back early my dear, the peasants being tedious already?"

Maria stopped in her tracks as the eye blue eyes of the moon elf took her in, Sand raised an eyebrow and sighed dramatically.

"Oh dear, things have gotten complicated haven't they?"

The couple embraced briefly but the wizard could see there was much love and passion between them, she felt a little embarrassed to be intruding on such a private moment.

They beckoned her inside but before she colud sit Sand grabbed her face and looked deeply and inquiringly into her eyes.

"Well she definitely seems to be our dear Knight Captain, but there is something a little _off_..."

Torio snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I would bring someone home who merely looked like her? Your confidence in my abilities is overwhelming."

The elf ignored the woman and looked at her intently, causing her to blush and look away.

"I have lost my magic."

She was hesitant and had to force herself to say it, being reminded of the fact made it feel once again as though part of her was missing.

The sickness it brought with it nearly overwhelmed her.

Sand's eyes softened and he sighed slowly, rubbing his eyes as though he were getting a headache.

"Well that is surely unexpected."

Maria could not stop herself from laughing a little, oh sure her supposedly being dead but showing up on his doorstep he did not bat an eyelid at, but her losing her magic?

"I think you should sit my dear, there are a few things you need to be filled in on."

She looked out the window, it was starting to get dark and she was getting worried about leaving the Ranger for too long.

"I can't stay long i have to get back to-"

She hesitated and the couple looked at her curiously,

"Get back to whom?"

She lowered her eyes and her voice.

"Bishop..."

_"Ha!"_

The bark of the word startled her, causing her to look up. Sand was watching her with disgust.

"That ungrateful cretin, he should have gotten more then what happened to him, he does not deserve your sympathy, let him rot."

Maria was shocked, she knew Sand could be a bit on the grating side, but to be outright hideous to another being she had never seen before.

Granted, Bishop had caused everyone a lot of pain and suffering and had ultimately been the catalyst to her almost death...

She still did not think he deserved the fate bestowed upon him.

"Sand, I can see where you might find it justified... but you never saw the side of him I saw, there is good in him, i'm sure of it. I intend to find a way to help him..."

She looked out the window again at the slow sunset,

"I promised."

The wizard stared at her for a long time before nodding.

"Very well, but first you must hear what we have to say."

Six months...

_Six months!_

To her it had only felt like a couple of days, but the elf and the Luskan informed her otherwise.

She felt heartsick, what would everyone be thinking?

Would they be mourning her death?

Would they even believe it was her if she suddenly showed up unannounced?

And it was worse, a new power was rising in Luskan, and it was taking advantage of the chaos in Neverwinter. They would not expect another attack so soon.

"A woman by the name of Alera leads them, she was Black Garius' prodigy apparently and a very powerful warlock."

Maria was still in shock, but it suddenly occurred to her, how were they receiving this information?

Her companions looked at each other uncomfortably, as though there was something else they weren't saying.

"We have...someone under cover, spying on her main forces."

Maria did not like the sound of that but did not press the issue, they obviously thought it a sensitive subject.

So now that she had been caught up on things once again she was wondering what to do. She looked up and caught the warlock watching her, a curious expression on her face.

"Is there something you want to say Torio?"

A frown creased the woman's brow,

"I know you said you wanted to help Bishop, and I think I know a way..."

"Torio!"

But Sand's warning growl did not deter her.

"I have seen symptoms like his before, a part of his mind has been locked out, he was obviously being controlled by someone for a very long time."

Maria's memory flashed back to the way the Ranger had been behaving just before she had 'died', He had not been himself at the gate of the Keep and the rigid way he had left the room after Garius had spoken to him...

"Black Garius!"

Torio seemed surprised and a little scared,

"Well, that is interesting...I myself have felt the power of Black Garius so I would assume that when he died the force of it ripped Bishop's mind, there still could be a way to bring him back to himself."

The girl smiled and jumped up to hug the woman,

"How?"

"There is a ritual that can be performed, but it involves heavy magic."

Maria's heart fell, she no longer had her own to draw upon. Seeing her face Torio quickly amended her speech.

"What I mean to say is this ritual can be performed by anyone, as long as you are in the right place with the right tools."

Maria sighed in relief, she could keep her promise to the ranger and finally meet the true Bishop, the one she had only seen glimpses of.

"Tell me."


	5. Chapter 5

Torio watched the girl leave with some trepidation, she had informed her of the ritual and even given her texts on it, but she did not feel right sending her out without her magic and only an insane Ranger for protection.

"Do you think we should have told her about...?"

The question hung in the air, they both knew to whom she was referring.

"No, she needs a clear head for what lays ahead of her, thanks to the fool notion you put into her head. Once she returns we will tell her everything she needs to know."

The wizard had not been surprised that his young friend had returned from supposedly being dead, he had always known there would be more for her then just defeating the King of Shadows.

"It is _not _a fool notion to want to help a friend," replied the woman defensively, "I thought even _you _would know that by now."

"Ha!"

He shook his head,

"How that girl could consider the cur a friend after all he has done to her, she is either masochistic or a martyr."

He turned to the window, watching the bustle of the street outside and viewing its residents with a little disdain, if only they knew how much danger they were in...

"Besides, I'm quite sure she has viewed him as more then just a _friend _for quite some time."

"How do you know?"

"My dear Torio, I revel in my observations of people, even though he is a conniving bastard he is not unhandsome,"

He smirked,

"Do not think I didn't notice _your _attention back at the Keep."

A slight smile touched the woman's lips.

"Not jealous are you Sand?" she asked innocently.

"Ha!"

She stood and walked over to him, he placed an arm around her waist but did not take his gaze from the window.

"I only hope she knows what she is doing, and that it is true that Bishop was under the hold of Garius the whole time...But I have a feeling she is going to get quite a shock when she meets the _real _Bishop."

oooo0000oooo

"Bishop _please!_" she growled with frustration, getting the man to stand still was like getting Neeshka to stop talking, "I can't do up this strap if you are always figiting!"

With a sigh the man settled, allowing her to do up the straps on his back and replacing the arrows in the quiver. She could tell he felt very uncomfortable wearing the weapon on his back and she wasn't used to seeing him like this.

After leaving Sand and Torio with a promise that she would return she went back to Bishop. He was waiting patiently for her at the edge of the village, just where she had left him. She had decided it would be no use trying to explain the ritual to him so instead just told him that she had found a way to help him.

Now as they set out for the mountains he seemed anxious and on edge. It might have been due to the fact that she had forced him to bathe, he had grumbled about it but she refused to let him eat until he did, the sight and smell of the juicy cooked coneys eventually got him into the stream but he wasn't happy about it. At one point, after checking on the vegetables she had recieved from her friends she caught a glimpse of him through the trees, tall lean and tanned, muscles rippling in under taut skin.

She quickly looked away embarrassed, seeing him like that even whilst not himself felt wrong, though he did not seem immodest.

"Look what I caught Ree!"

The use of that name made her head snap upwards and at the sight before her she immeaditately looked away flushing. He stood near the fire holding a fish, a childish grin on his face, the only problem was he was not clothed. He was in his small clothes to be sure but the way it clung to him and the way the sunlight reflected off the water on his skin, creating a sheen.

"Yes, thank you Bishop...could you please get dressed now?"

She decided to dwell on the name he had called her and not...other things.

No one had called her Ree for a very long time, not since Amie. Her mind wandered back in time, to the friend that had died trying to protect her master Tarmas. It had only been just over a year ago but it seemed an eternity to her after everything that had happened. Ree had been Amie's pet name for her, had called her by it until the day she died. And now Bishop was using it, she found she did not mind in his current state, it was as though he looked upon her as a sort of 'big sister' figure.

But she was worried, she had heard him crying out in his dreams, over and over he repeated that there was something he needed to do...except he didn't seem to remember it at all in the morning. She was afraid that day by day the Bishop she knew was getting further away. The only thing that kept her hopes alive was the fact that every now and then she caught him watching her and seeing the struggle on his feature, he was fighting to remember, fighting for himself. She hoped he would continue fighting.

oooo0000oooo

The man approached the small village, urgency in his step, the dream he had had three days before still burned in his mind. His god had spoken to him, told him that she was alive and not to despair, the evil that was growing in Luskan would be quenched once again by his beloved Knight Captain.

He had risked much to come to them, had all but blown his cover to know the truth for he knew that the wizard would have been visited by her, Sand was _not _impressed to see him.

"By the Gods Casavir, what are you _doing _here? Do you want to destroy everything we have achieved thus far?"

"I needed to know," the Paladin replied feverishly, "Is it true or am I being tricked by devils because by Tyr Sand, I'm not sure I can take much more of this..."

Seeing the man's dishevelled and nearly feverish state the elf sighed in pity and resignation.

"Yes it is true, she is alive and well-"

"I must see her!" The hope and anticipation in his voice cut off the elf mid sentence.

"She is gone Casavir I-"

"What!"

He couldn't believe it, to have travelled this far and after so long to miss her once again...

Why had she not waited for him?

Unless she did not know what was happening...

He could not blame Sand for keeping the truth from her, he knew her too well and finding out might have sent her running into danger.

He blamed himself for not being able to save her, he had nearly drunken himself into a stupor for weeks afterwoulds before he had received his first visit from Tyr, the god did not blame him but in so many words told him to pull himself together. Things had happened so fast and he was needed and now...

Now to be visited once again by the god in a dream and told Maria was alive...

"Where is she?" He asked quietly, pleading with the elf.

"I can't tell you Casavir."

Sand seemed genuinley sorry but if Casavir knew the truth he would go tearing after the girl and most likely rip the Ranger to shreds with his bear hands.

"I know how much you miss her my friend-"

"How could you _possibly _know," The Paladin's voice was bitter but the elf ignored him,

"I _know_. But didn't your god put you on this path? Wouldn't he want you to finish what was started? You know she is alive and well, you will get to see her eventually trust me. But right now you are needed where you were."

Casavir looked at his long time companion defiantly for a long time before sighing in resignation.

"Very well, I shall return. But as soon as she returns I want news of it straight away."

"Of course my friend,"

Without another word he stood and left the house, his heart ached and he longed to go find her but he shook his head, there were more important things at stake and his feelings must be put aside.

For now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold in the mountains, winter was settling in, but she did not let it erode her spirit. It had been nearly two weeks since she had left Sand and Torio behind, following the woman's instructions to the letter. Bishop did not seem to notice the cold and was quite happy to be wandering the forests, sometimes he would disappear for hours at a time only to return with a rabbit or other small animal for their supper.

Now as she stood overlooking the rocky outcropping she could feel something in the air around her and smiled tiredly, Torio had said she would know when she came to the sacred place.

She lit a small fire and sprinkled some of the herbs and incense that Sand had provided to her over it, as the aromas filled her senses she noticed the smoke changing colours before settling on a dark blue. Bishop lay dozing against a tree and she smiled softly, she would miss this side of him but he could never fully be himself unless his mind was restored.

The wizard knelt beside the sleeping man, placing a hand on either side of his temples. Everything seemed to be getting fuzzy and she felt very sleepy, fighting hard to keep herself awake. Bishop stirred but did not wake, his hands moving to cover her own, he murmered something but she could not quite make it out.

"Bishop," she whispered, her voice surprisingly husky, "It's time to come home."

"No! He is mine!" The booming voice resonated around the clearing, if she had not been frozen into place by some unknown force she was sure her reaction would have broken the spell. As it was her blood ran cold, the voice was a familiar one and one she never thought she would hear again.

"Be gone little girl," hissed the echo of the once powerful Black Garius, "As he was mine in life, so shall he be in my death!"

"No!" she growled fiercely "I will break your hold, you have no power, you are nothing but a ghost, a shade."

She felt the Ranger go rigid next to her his hands gripping her own with great force.

"Maria," he rasped, "Stop, he will destroy you!"

She gasped knowing this was the true Bishop fighting to get through.

"He is dead Bishop, there is nothing holding you to him, whatever geas bound you no longer exists."

"Don't listen to her!" cried the shade, "If you fight me I shall inflict pain and torture a thousand times worse then what you now experience!"

He began to writhe as though in pain, gasping for breath.

"Stay with me Bishop," she pleaded, fighting his attempts to move her hands.

THe shade began to laugh, "You see girl? You cannot best me, Bishop's mind is mine and when he finally crosses into the hells I will own his soul!"

She could feel him slipping back, the horror of reality too much for him to bear.

"I will not let that happen fiend," she replied through gritted teeth, "I _will_ save him!"

Without breaking the connection between them she slipped her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I forgive you Bishop," she whispered in his ear before touching her lips to his.

His eyes flew open, the wild look in them not yet disapated, she held on tightly as the war with his inner demons and Garius began to quieten. She coul feel his heart banging rapidly next to her own and his breath coming in quick gasps upon her face. He groaned and she felt his arms tighten around her.

Garius' tenuous grasp was slipping.

A coil of dark power began to wind around them but it was already too late, as Maria looked into her companions eyes recognition dawned in them and her heart fluttered with hope.

"Back to the hells with you Garius!" she cried mashing her face into his tunic.

"And stay there this time." The familiar drawl caught her breath in her throat.

An outraged scream pierced the air, sending a shiver down her spine and suddenly what was left of the evil mage disappeared all together. She collapsed with relief, shaking with silent sobs, Bishop held her even tighter to him until she was nearly gasping for air. After a few minutes she slowly looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat at his lost expression.

"Am I dead?" he asked hoarsely.

She shook her head smiling, not trusting her voice.

Reluctantly his grip on her loosened, but only so that he could move a hand to her face and run his fingers through her hair.

"Is it a dream then?"

"No Bishop," she chuckled softly.

He frowned slightly, as if trying to remember.

"I was lost for so long," He stated, "But you found me, you fought for me, even after what I did to you..."

She shook her head, "I know that wasn't really you, you were being controlled by Garius and somehow when his body was killed he managed to get a grip on you. I forgave you Bishop, you had no control over your own actions."

Smoke from the fire curled around them and her thoughts were still fuzzy.

He kissed her and she let him.

He kissed her again, his grip tightening once more and she realised she was now sitting in his lap, her arms were around his neck and her fingers were in his hair. He groaned softly as his hands roamed up her back and his kisses became deeper. His mouth was on her cheek, her throat, her shoulder...

She didn't want him to stop because it felt so good, she could feel her loins responding to his advances and her breathing quickened.

Out of nowhere a wolf howled starting them apart and breaking the spell. They stared at each other panting before the wolf bounded up to his master, yipping with glee.

"It's good to see you too old friend," sighed the Ranger burying his head in his companions fur.

Maria just watched them, her heart no longer heavy.

_"Welcome back Bishop."_


End file.
